Two Faggots In Love
by PaopuSora
Summary: Chocolate brown eyes staring at the back of a blond's head in front of him. Just staring. That's how it always starts. Staring. Thinking. Then realization. It wasn't going to happen to him though. He won't let this happen to him.    Pairing:Buttman/Cutter


**A/N:** This originally is a birthday present I gave to my friend known as kennyxbuttman on tumblr. This is the first time I've written Buttman/Cutters and not used their names to identify each other unless it was in dialogue. My friend JOJOJ also known as fuckthisimaunicorn on tumblr helped me with the title name, she's also the friend who wrote Kyle's letter to Kenny in Love Letters. If you love K2 you should definitely read her hidden fanfic writing skills. Anyways, I'll be posting a new drabble up there soon courtesy of her idea. And I'm still working on College Sucks, I hope to have it done before Summer or at least Fall some time. I'll also be entering a writing contest this summer so wish me luck. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten Snow White, Bubblegum, and Love, Spying and Crime Oh My, plus the second part of my AkuRoku two-shot. All in due time loves. Now, without further ado, enjoy the fanfic!

* * *

><p>Chocolate brown eyes staring at the back of a blond's head in front of him. Just staring. That's how it always starts. Staring. Thinking. Then realization. It wasn't going to happen to him though. He won't let this happen to him. It was just a waste of time. He went through it once. He refused to go through it a second time. But. Why wouldn't he just turn away then? His beady chocolate brown eyes stayed glued at the blond refusing to turn away.<p>

"Hey watcha looking at?" Came a muffled voice. Reluctantly the boy with chocolate brown eyes looked away and at his friend in an orange parka that was getting too small for his growing blue eyed friend.

"What do you want fag?" The boy replied in his gruff tone. He didn't have time for his friend's B.S as the gears in his head started to spin. He had to stop them before it was too late. Before he started questioning himself and what he was doing and why. Why. A double edged question. A question that could send someone spiralling in either happiness or depression just from its answer.

The scraping of metal on tile snapped the brown eyed boy out of his reverie as he eagerly looked up at the blond boy he was just staring at moments before. His eyes trying to soak up as much he could. He almost didn't hear the blonde boy say, "Uh, hey fellas." Following with his knuckle rubbing habit he couldn't get rid of. "So what are you all talking about?" The blond boy gave the boy in the parka and the brown eyed boy a timid smile.

"Weeeell I was trying to get Cartman to spill what he was lookin' at." The blue eyed parka boy gave the blond boy an impish grin. The chocolate eyed boy just scowled as he stood up.

"Fuck this bullshit..." He muttered as he headed towards the exit for recess. He didn't pay attention to his surroundings. He refused to take anything into notice. So he didn't notice the blond boy following after him. Trying to keep up. Trying to reach the chocolate eyed boy. It wasn't until the blond boy finally grabbed onto the brown eyed boy's coat that he finally stopped. He stopped running. He stop running from his problems. From what was keeping him from realizing that he couldn't stop the inevitable. His cheeks reddened as he felt the soft skin of the blond boy's. He wanted to feel more. He _needed_ to feel more. But he couldn't. Not yet. Maybe in the future, somewhere far in the back of his mind.

Chocolate brown eyes met the timid boy's aqua eyes. They were beautiful. It wasn't until then that the brown eyed boy got a good look at them. It was a shade that not even his parka friend, his red poof ball hat friend, or even that dick with the chullo hat could reach. It was like the ocean. Except prettier. He couldn't look away. He didn't want to either. If he didn't know any better he would say the eyes were getting closer. He couldn't comprehend why until he felt something against his lips.

It wasn't until he heard a loud laugh and a shout. "No fuckin' way!" That the brown haired boy almost violently pulled back. He looked at the bewildered blond boy before looking over at his parka friend with a half-glare. He was busy claiming what was his. He stopped thinking to backtrack what he just said then. His. That blond boy was...his? But. He didn't swing that way. He couldn't even feel that stupid emotion. It was supposed to be non-existent to him. But maybe sometimes he couldn't govern his feelings. He kept a wall up for so long...

"Eric?..." The brown eyed boy shot his head over to the blond as they slowly made their way back to class. Their parka friend was ahead of them. The brown eyed boy opened his mouth to explain himself. To prove it was probably some sick joke he'd probably get off on. Anything. But instead, he felt lips on his cheek. Kind of a reassurance. To know in some way or another he wasn't alone with this. He wasn't the only one with annoying gears going off in every direction. Trying to scrambling what everything meant. Trying to analyse as if he was that stupid Jew.

He slowly realized that he had past that part. Past it before he felt soft hands slip into his big fat ones. Before he felt those soft lips. Before he kissed those soft lips himself. Maybe it was when he was running away. But loud and clear he could feel and hear his heart pounding against his rib cage threatening to leap out onto the grimy school floors. He wondered if the blond could hear it too. He must have since he could hear the blond's thumping smaller heart. The brown eyed boy gave the blond's hand a small squeeze before he tore his hand from the blond's. There wasn't any sense in having anyone else know anyways. Even if it had been suspected when they were just merely nine years old and naive.

Weeks started to fly by. The brown eyed boy and the blond boy's relationship grew. They kept a good front when questioned. They kept it hidden for the most part. Of course their parka friend spilled it to the Jew and the boy with the red poof ball hat. They didn't seem to care though. Too caught up in their own personal lives.

But now he was here. Where? Beside the blond boy feeling unusual. It was safe to say he had passed the next stage. From stares. To thoughts. To pounding hearts. But now he felt a desirable thirst. Nothing soda, juice, or even water could quench. No. He didn't feel complete without it. But he didn't know if the blond was at that stage yet. He had already got so far. He didn't want to put his walls up again but he needed this.

He didn't know what ignited in the blond's mind but before he knew it the blond was straddling his waist. He frowned slightly as he spoke in his gruff tone, "What is it Butters?" He could see the blond's face reddening in what seemed to be embarrassment. Whatever it was the blond didn't want to say it out loud. He rubbed his knuckles before the brown eyed boy started to get impatient.

"I-I'll uh, show you Eric..." Just by those words and in that _tone_ the brown eyed boy felt his pants tighten slightly. He hoped the blond didn't feel it. He relaxed as he felt the soft lips he had imprinted onto his own for weeks now. Sure they've kissed no problem. Their first real kiss was slightly clumsy. But regardless it felt right.

As the brown eyed boy closed his eyes and kissed back. The blond lightly traced the other's bottom lip with his small tongue. The brown eyed boy opened his mouth for the blond as their tongues met. They had also made out before so this wasn't really that big of a deal. The two slippery organs sliding against it other in a slow dance.

It wasn't until he felt the small boy's hips shakily rolled against his fatter ones. The brown eyed boy let out a surprised groan laced in pleasure. He pulled away from the blond as he immediately stopped. He didn't know if he should continue. The brown eyed boy slid his fat hand down the blond's boy and grabbed his ass. This prompted a small moan from the blond's soft lips. It was beautiful. Everything of the blond's was beautiful.

Their hips went into what felt like a dance of passion. Grinding. Groaning. Moaning. Hands shakily and desperately trying to pull the other's clothes off. They needed skin to skin contact as fast as possible. Soon, they were both naked. Their throbbing erect dicks slid against one another prompting a moan out from both of them. The sensation was almost too much. The brown eyed boy almost couldn't think what it was like inside the blond.

He slowly rubbed a fat finger against the blond's puckering hole. The blond blushed a ruby red as the fat finger slowly entered. A soft moan was let out along with a groan from the brown eyed boy. The feeling of the blond's tightness from his finger. He pressed another finger in slowly scissoring the now teary eyed blond. He groaned as he felt his blond circled his hand around his now pulsating dick. Slowly stroking up and down. The blond's thumb brushing against his underside.

The brown eyed boy was almost at the edge. He pushed the blond's hand away as he slid his fat fingers out. He positioned his dick above the blond's hole. The spongy head nudging at the pucker a bit. Just as he was about to slide the blond onto his throbbing needy dick the door burst open.

Both boys were too shocked to move as they saw a boy in a parka grinning. "Hey dude guess wha- oh. Oh man. Um, hahaha. Finally gettin' some Cartman?" The brown eyed boy was glaring daggers at their parka friend.

"Poor boy. Out. Now." Their parka friend was happy to oblige as he scrambled away from the brown eyed boy's wrath. By now the mood was killed and the blond boy rolled over of him. He muttered an apology to the blond as he forgave with a soft kiss.

Maybe they'll try again another day. Hopefully.


End file.
